


can i make a move?

by hyewon



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Slow Dancing, who knows starlight?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 12:38:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15685596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyewon/pseuds/hyewon
Summary: Jungeun needs to relax, and Jinsoul knows just what to do to help her.





	can i make a move?

**Author's Note:**

> this is something i started a few weeks ago and decided to finish yesterday because a certain mutual of mine named tara (sxftmelody in both twitter and here, read her stuff, it's amazing) decided to wreck me with one of her angsty fics, and since i can only write fluff, i did this to balance it out a bit (even if it's not nearly as long)
> 
> hope you enjoy the reading! and fuck you tara!!!!

“Home sweet  _fucking_ home” Jungeun says, stepping into the warmth and comfort of the dorm, and dropping her bag on the couch. She makes a beeline for her rocking chair, the one she started to use increasingly more often lately, since the soft movements of her own rocking have been calming her down almost to the point of sleep the last few weeks. And boy, does Jungeun need a little bit of calm right now.

Their first fan greeting as a whole group is done, and Jungeun would be lying if she said she isn’t a tiny bit relieved. Don’t get her wrong, she absolutely  _loved_  the event, the memory of seeing so many fans cheering for them, showing how much they love them, and all of the girls performing at their best, give Jungeun the jitters all over again, even after hours since the event finished. But the last few weeks were tiring, full of nerves, and ridiculous fights between the members caused by anxiety and fear, and Jungeun feels they all need a break.  _She_  needs a break.

She isn’t surprised to see Hyunjin and Viian go immediately to their respective rooms, already craving their beds and sleep. Jinsoul goes straight for the shower, a slightly angry Yeojin right behind her, but the young girl is so tired she can barely manage to yell at Jinsoul, and ends up giving up after a few seconds, opting to just go to sleep as well and shower in the morning. Heejin follows Yeojin, and, after eating a midnight snack, so does Yerim, closing the door to the youngest members' room behind her while greeting Jungeun with a sleepy  _good night,_ _Unnie_ _, sleep well_. Haseul hangs around a bit more in the kitchen, making some tea to help her come down from the high today represented for the leader. She grabs the mug with both hands, and before entering their shared room, she turns to Jungeun, offering her a small, tired smile.

“Don’t stay up for too long, okay? You need to rest,” She says.

“Yeah, Unnie, don’t worry, I'll be there in a few minutes,” And with that, Haseul leaves Jungeun to her own thoughts.

The blonde girl starts gently rocking on the chair, looking at the ceiling with a frown on her face. She is proud of everything they have accomplished, everything  _she_  has accomplished, but she knows they still have a long way to go, they still have a lot things to do and improve and perfect. They are not even close to being the group she knows they can be, and even if Jungeun will make everything in her power to make sure they get there, she’s scared. The whole training process was  _exhausting_ , as well as the preparations for debut, and it had taken its toll on each and every one of the girls who auditioned for the company. So, what if all of that effort goes to waste? What if they don’t reach their goals? What if they don’t  _make it?_  Would have all of their blood, sweat and tears been worth it?

Jungeun is so absorbed in these fearful questions that she only takes notice of Jinsoul's presence when the girl is kneeling in front of her, stilling her chair. Once the movement stops completely, she moves to Jungeun's right foot, and starts untying her shoelaces.

“What are you doing?” She asks the older girl.

“You'll see,” Jinsol takes Jungeun’s sneaker off, her sock following right after. When the other blonde starts repeating the process with her left foot, Jungeun raises an eyebrow at her, curious and amused.

“Are you going to give me a foot massage, Unnie?”

Jinsoul’s deep giggle makes Jungeun’s stomach flutter, but the younger girl ignores it. “You wish, Lippie. If I’m not getting a foot massage then neither are you.”

Once Jungeun is barefoot,  Jinsoul stands up, and approaches the little stereo set up they have in the corner of the tiny living room. She grabs one of the albums from the pile neatly organized beside it (Haseul is going to flip when she sees her perfect album pile destroyed by Hurricane Jinsoul, Jungeun is sure), and puts the CD in the stereo. She fumbles with it for a bit, until the first notes of the very familiar song start to softly play from the speakers.

_S_ _low dance._

Jungeun can’t hold in the giggle that escapes her. “You’re playing our own song? What for?”

“Hey, I think it’s a good song, perfect for setting the mood.” Jinsoul says approaching Jungeun, offering her hand to the younger girl. Her humid hair falls over her shoulders, leaving tiny droplets on her cotton shirt, but Jinsoul doesn’t seem bothered by it at all.  _Idiot, she’s going to catch a cold like this_ , she thinks, as she looks down at Jinsoul’s hand (and bare feet) with raised eyebrows, biting off the smile that wants to creep onto her face. Jungeun likes to keep a certain front when it comes to Jinsoul. She hates looking soft and vulnerable in front of the older girl, for what reason, probably because she’s afraid that, if she does show Jinsoul how she is in her rawest moments, the older girl will finally take notice of the huge, fat crush Jungeun has on her.

“You had your stressed thinking face on, so I figured I could help you... you know, destress.” Jinsoul explains, shrugging with her lips pressed together adorably, puffing her cheeks. She avoids Jungeun’s eyes, until she offers her hand again, the intense brown eyes staring into her own sending shivers down Jungeun’s spine. “Dance with me?”

Jungeun takes Jinsoul’s hand, albeit somewhat hesitantly, and stands to her feet. The taller girl puts her hands gently on Jungeun’s hips, who swallowed thickly at the contact. Jungeun settles her hands (quite awkwardly) on Jinsoul’s shoulders, avoiding looking at her eyes, which is a problem, considering how her sight moves automatically to the bright smile Jinsoul is sporting. She blushes, deciding to look at her own right hand instead.

_Take me high, the moment I followed you, without knowing, my heart moved too._

“I didn’t know I have a ‘stressed thinking’ face,” Jungeun says softly.

“Oh, you do. Your forehead scrunches up a lot and you purse your lips so hard, you look like a dying fish. You’re gonna have wrinkles by the time you turn 35 if you keep doing it,” Jinsoul says, chuckling when her friend slaps her shoulder, as she gently swayed them from side to side.

“Asshole.”

“That’s no way of speaking to your elders, is it now?” Jinsoul teases her some more.

“Asshole- _Unnie_ _,_ _”_  Jungeun says, finally giving Jinsoul a half smile while the girl laughs loudly. 

_When the clouds cover the moon, we’ll be slow dancing all night._

_“_ Yerim really outdid herself with her rap,” Jungeun says again.

When it comes to her friendship with Jinsoul, Jungeun had never been bothered with silence. It isn’t like with Jiwoo, her loud best friend, who’s always making her laugh with her silliness, or Sooyoung, who she enjoys bantering with and teasing. Jinsoul is almost like a comforting, nice presence (whenever she’s not thinking of doing something stupid or random, and when she’s not around the younger members that is). Jungeun can recollect a fair amount of times in which they had both been in the same room, doing their own thing in complete silence, but still enjoying each other’s company.

But in that moment, Jungeun can’t handle the heavy silence that falls between them, charged which something she cannot name.

“She did, kid might snatch my position as rapper if she keeps improving,” Jinsoul replies. 

“You think you’re gonna be a rapper?” Jungeun asks, her hand unconsciously moving closer to Jinsoul’s neck, as well as getting closer to her.

The older girl shrugs “I don’t know, maybe. I don’t think it matters though, as long as I get to sing and dance and stand on stage with you and all of the girls,” Jungeun nods, agreeing with her. “Do you think you’re going to be a lead dancer or a vocalist?”

“Both? Probably? Who knows with this company,” Jungeun gives Jinsoul a sheepish smile, which the older girl returns softly. 

“You are definitely not a rapper,  _no_ _no_ _no_ _no_ _,_ ” She mimicks that time Jungeun tried to rap on LOONA TV, and this time, Jungeun laughs at Jinsoul’s teasing, the older girl not being that far off from reality with her harmless joke.

As her laugh dies down, Jungeun takes notice of her fingers gently playing with the baby hairs at the base of Jinsoul’s skull. She thinks about removing them, placing her hands back on her shoulders, but Jinsoul doesn’t seem to mind. She’s not even sure if she’s noticed, either, that her own hand moved from Jungeun’s hips to the small of her back. They are close, close enough to feel each other's slow exhales, close enough that Jungeun can see every little detail of Jinsoul’s eyes in the dim light of the dorm’s living room.

_Without a sound, I’ve fallen into your eyes._

Jungeun cringes when she hears her voice reach that high note sloppily, and, of course, Jinsoul sees it.

“What’s wrong?” She asks with a frown. Jungeun feels her grip tighten, and she moves closer to Jinsoul.

“That high note, before the chorus. I don’t know why the producers decided to keep that,” Jungeun says, looking down at Jinsoul’s exposed collarbones to avoid making eye contact.

“Hey, look at me,” but Jungeun doesn’t budge, and keeps her eyes glued to Jinsoul’s neck. She feels one of Jinsoul’s hand leave her back, followed by soft fingers tilting her head upwards by her chin. She looks deep into Jinsoul’s eyes, mesmerized by their beautiful color. She never understood why their stylists insist so much on giving the girl colored eye contacts with how  _gorgeous_  they are. “Your voice is amazing, and that high note is an absolute  _serve_ , makes the song ten times better.”

Jungeun narrows her eyes “You’re just saying that to make me feel better.”

“Maybe, but it’s still true,” Jinsoul seems to hesitate with her next words. “I think everything you do is amazing.”

Jungeun’s heart starts beating faster, and she’s sure she is blushing by now. Jinsoul is, too, but the younger girl feels so embarrassed the older girl’s words manage to make her this flustered, that she doesn’t notice.

“I think you’re pretty amazing too, Unnie,” Jungeun whispers under her breath. “Even if you tend to be a little bit dumb sometimes.”

Jinsoul chuckles, her eyes making half crescents with how wide she’s smiling. “Well, it  _is_  part of my charm, after all.”

_Your step, my step (slowly with each other)._

Jungeun watches Jinsoul’s eyes close slowly, a gentle smile resting on the girl’s lips. Somehow, they had ended up with their foreheads pressed together, Jinsoul’s arms tightly wrapped around Jungeun’s waist, while Jungeun’s forearms rested on Jinsoul’s shoulders.

Swaying together, Jinsoul starts singing along to the lyrics in the softest voice Jungeun had ever heard from her.

“ _Can I make a move, follow me, carefully. When the clouds cover the moon, we’ll be slow dancing all night.”_

Jungeun’s mouth opens before she has time to think about her actions, “I love your voice.”

Jinsol opens her eyes, staring at Jungeun with adoration, “Thank you. Yours isn’t so bad either.”

“Gee, thanks,” Jungeun replies, lazy smile spreading across her face at Jinsoul’s giggle.

The girl once again starts singing, this time keeping her eyes fixed on Jungeun’s, and the small blonde swears if her heart could beat its way out of her chest, that is what she thinks it was trying to do in that moment.

“ _Take me high, the moment I followed you, without knowing, my heart followed you too. The movement resembled you, it’s a secret only we know, as we place it in this night.”_

Jinsoul finishes the song without breaking eye contact once, and neither does Jungeun. She feels overwhelmed, and of course she does. The girl she likes is practically serenading her, while looking into her eyes, and Jungeun thinks anyone in her place and situation would be freaking out. She doesn’t dare to show how affected she feels, though. She doesn’t want to ruin the moment, these little but magical periods she has with Jinsoul that seemed outside of time, where already few and far between without her meddling with them.

But she can’t keep doing this. She can’t keep acting like she feels nothing for Jinsoul beyond platonic, she can’t keep denying that she wants  _more_ , and, most of all, she can’t look at Jinsoul and not know if she feels the same way.

The song ends, and instead of ODD Front, like Jungeun was expecting, Uncover’s melodies greet her ears.

(Jinsoul must have put the CD on shuffle. Smart.)

“What are we doing, Jinsoul?”

The older girl frowns in confusion. It isn’t like Jungeun to drop the honorifics, after all, “We are dancing?” it comes out more like a question, and Jungeun has to bite off a smile at Jinsoul’s innocence.

“I- yes, I can  _see_  that, Jinsoul. That’s not what I was trying to say,” Jungeun rolls her eyes fondly, “I meant  _us_. What are we  _doing?_ Because I doubt you just ask a member to slow dance with you per night and just sing to them like you just did.”

Jinsoul lets out a little ‘ _ooooooh_ _’_ when she finally understands, her eyebrows shooting up and making that famous expression of her that the fans (and Jungeun, she wasn’t going to lie) loved so much.

“Well, I think it depends,” Jinsoul says, shrugging.

Now it is Jungeun’s turn to frown, “On what?”

“On what you want us to  _be doing,”_  Jungeun thinks that sounds more charged than what Jinsoul initially planned, but as the older girl stares deeply into her eyes, with no sign of not taking notice of her words, Jungeun is not so sure anymore. She gulps heavily, and licks her lips unconsciously.

Her entire body feels on fire and becomes hyper aware of her surroundings as Jinsoul’s line on vision drops downwards, following the movement of Jungeun’s tongue. Her pulse rings loud and clear in her ears, and her mind is all fuzzy, watching Jinsoul slowly lean in. They were close before, but now only mere inches keep them apart, and Jungeun knows she’ll go insane if Jinsoul doesn’t do something, and quickly.

The other blonde nudges Jungeun’s nose with her own, and kisses the corner of her mouth. Jungeun’s breath hitches in her throat, the sensation of Jinsoul’s soft lips against her skin sending her brain into overdrive. She closes her eyes, and expects Jinsoul to just  _fucking lean in and kiss her_ , but with no avail. She knows she hasn’t moved, Jungeun can feel her hot, minty breath on her lips,  _so close yet so far,_ so she knows Jinsoul is still there, waiting for her to make the next move.

And Jungeun has never been a patient person, so she does.

She closes the barely existent gap between them and presses her lips against Jinsoul’s, feeling the girl’s smile. Sparks and tingles rake all over her body as Jinsoul kisses her back just as intensely, moving her hands from her waist to Jungeun’s jaw, to position her head at a better angle and stroking her cheeks with her thumbs. At the same time, Jungeun’s hands grip Jinsoul’s shoulders once again, bringing them down and caressing the girl’s arms softly, until he reaches her waist.

Jungeun inhales deeply when she feels Jinsoul’s tongue slightly taunting her lower lip, and, in response, she grips her waist tighter, bringing Jinsoul even closer to her body, frantically trying to erase all space between them. Jinsoul gasps lightly, and deepens the kiss even further, her hot mouth connecting with Jungeun’s in a dance that gets progressively more intense, messier, more desperate.

Jungeun has wanted this for so long, she doesn’t want to stop, but air is a necessity. As much as  _loves_  to kiss Jinsoul so far, her lungs don’t care about that, and beg her to breathe. Panting, she pulls away a little, but keeping the distance between her and Jinsoul as minimal as possible. The older girl is breathing heavily too, a content smile spreading on her face as she brings their foreheads together once again.

“You have no idea how long I’ve been wanting to do that,” Jinsoul whispers.

Jungeun smiles back at the girl in pure adoration, “I can imagine.”

Jinsoul pulls back, staring at Jungeun’s eyes for what feels like the thousandth time that night, “We don’t start shooting and filming until over a month.”

“Yes, I’m very aware of that.”

Jinsoul gently strokes the side of Jungeun’s face, and tucks a rogue hair behind her ear.

“Why don’t we, say, go on a few dates before that? It could give us the chance to...  _explore_  this new development in our relationship,” she wiggles her eyebrows, making Jungeun burst out laughing.

“Stop, you sound like a pervert,” Jungeun pecks Jinsoul on the nose, and watches as the older girl’s cheeks and tip of the ears turn pink, “Ask me again.”

Jinsoul offers her a stern look, but her wide smile gives her away, “Kim Jungeun, would you like to go on a date with me?”

“No.”

Jinsol is shocked only for a few seconds, before she tickles Jungeun’s tummy, and the younger girl tries to fight her off.

“Jinsoul, s-stop!” she says in between fits of laughter, falling on the couch with Jinsoul on top of her.

“No, you will not pull your tsundere agenda on me no longer,” Jinsoul continues tickling her with no mercy, and no care if she wakes up the others, “This is your punishment.”

While she laughs, Jungeun fins one of Jinsoul’s arms and grips her wrist, keeping her at bay. She does the same with the other wrist, and as Jinsoul struggles to release her arms from her hold, she gradually calms down, this time around panting for a different reason. Jungeun looks up at the older girl, the playful glint in her eyes, mixed with something softer, sends a shiver down her spine.

“Fine, I guess I’ll have to go out with you,” she says, her tone dripping with feigned annoyance, and when Jinsoul’s entire face lights up with happiness, Jungeun knows she never stood a chance against the girl.

“That’s what I like to hear,” and with that, Jinsoul leans down, and the two girls spend the entire night sharing kisses and jokes and laughs and soft-spoken words of affection.

 

 

 

(The next morning, Yerim is up earlier than the rest of the members. She yawns while exiting the younger members’ room, and lazily saunters to the bathroom to get started with her morning routine, still clad in her pajamas.

Once she finishes, she walks towards the kitchen to make some breakfast for herself, and maybe even get a head start on Viian, so the girl doesn’t have to cook for eight  _very_  hungry girls all by herself.

But she’s greeted with a vision that makes her stop dead on her tracks. A sleeping Jinsoul is drapped all over an equally knocked out Jungeun on the couch, their soft snores and breaths coming out in an even and match pace. Jinsoul has her face hidden in Jungeun’s neck, and one of her legs fall from the side of the couch, while Jungeun holds Jinsoul’s middle on her sleep like she doesn’t want the girl to ever get up and leave from her side.

Yerim grabs one of the phones the managers leave for them to communicate with their families and the other four members, and takes a few pictures of the sleeping girls (twenty-seven, to be exact). She sends the best ones to Jiwoo, followed by a stream of heart and excited emojis and exclamation marks. She doesn’t expect a reply any time soon, but she knows the girl will flip just like her when she sees the pictures.

_Finally_ , they are getting somewhere.

With a content smile on her lips, Yerim looks for a blanket from her room, and covers the two still very much asleep girls with it. She then skips happily to the kitchen, and starts making breakfast for the three of them.)


End file.
